Charming Rock Star
by Yumei-Chan
Summary: Sakura es fanatica de Screw, un cantante de Rock. En el instituto todos se meten con ella por que defendio a Nobitani, un torpe chico de su clase. Él se siente culpable, así que le regala una entrada VIP para el concierto de Screw. ¿Que podra pasar...?


Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.-

La historia pertenece a la Mangaka Kikuchi Kamaro.~

Está narrado por Sakura.

* * *

><p>One Shot.~<p>

Charming Rock Star.~

.

Una nueva banda de rock llamada "East Robo" se está haciendo muy popular. Una amiga mía me arrastró hasta uno de sus conciertos, obviamente contra mi voluntad. Aunque al principio me sentía un poco agobiada, mas tarde... no pude hacer otra cosa que moverme al ritmo de la música...

Aun recuerdo cuando estuve allí. Era una sensación mágica. La manera en que transmitían la música era simplemente genial. Pero él... era lo mejor.

No puedo olvidar al vocalista, Screw. Su voz, su belleza, la forma en que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, sus movimientos en el escenario, y sobre todo, el _piercing_ de su lengua. Ese pequeño objeto hacía que mi imaginación volara alto, yo no era una pervertida ni nada por el estilo, pero según yo, tener un _piercing _en la lengua era realmente sensual, al menos hasta que lo conocí a él.

Aparte de su sensual lengua, su cabello era negro, un poco largo y desordenado, como todo vocalista de rock. Era alto, sus uñas siempre iban pintadas de negro, sus profundos ojos negros te envolvían cuando lo mirabas. Pero sobre todo, me gustaba como se vestía, nunca había tenido gustos por los rockeros, pero ahora él era mi prototipo de hombre, siempre de una manera rebelde.

Desde ese día, estoy completamente atraída por Screw. Todo gracias a mi amiga...

~.~

Soy Haruno Sakura, hasta la semana pasada mi vida en el instituto era normal, pasaba desapercibida como debía ser, todo era tranquilo... pero hoy soy el centro de atención, y no de una manera en la que me gustaría.

Todos en el instituto se meten conmigo.

Esto es prueba de ello, siempre que llego por las mañanas mi casillero en que se guardan mis zapatos de goma está llego de basura, latas de soda, envoltorios, papeles y la hoja que no podía faltar. Una nota con un corazón con las mismas palabras "Sakura y Nobitani"

Nobitani...

Dejad que les explique. Nobitani es su apodo porque se parece a un famoso _pardillo_*

—Uh... um...

Giré mi rostro hacia atrás donde se encontraba un dudoso chico.

—Lo siento. Es por mi culpa. ¿Q... que puedo hacer? —preguntó desorientado.

—¡Ah! Tu eres... —grité de manera escandalosa, esperando que me dijera su nombre, ya que sinceramente se me había olvidado.

—Sasuke —contestó amable— ¡¿QUE PUEDO HACER! —chilló angustiado. Juraría que estaba a punto de llorar.

Sí, el es Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de clase, mas conocido como Nobitani. Era un chico alto, siempre andaba con sus piernas torcidas, lo cual lo hacía ver tímido y un tanto nerd, usaba unas enormes gafas gruesas que apenas dejaban ver sus ojos, y era un poco torpe. Bueno, en realidad, era la torpeza andante.

Como veréis, todo un pardillo, y no lo digo en forma cruel, bueno semejante apodo en sí es cruel, pero seamos realistas, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. En todo caso, no me importaba. Yo no era como los demás, no me gustaban las burlas hacia otras personas y mucho menos los apodos estúpidos. Por esa razón me metí en tal embrollo, aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

Todo comenzó la semana pasada. Cuando mis amigas y yo nos topamos con un grupito de chicas que molestaban a Nobitani.

_**Flash back**_

_Caminábamos por las calles de Tokyo riéndonos como las tres chiquillas locas que éramos. De pronto mi amiga Ino se detuvo._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Hey, ¿no es ese Nobitani? —preguntó apuntando hacia un grupo de tres personas, dos chicas y él._

—_¡Mira! Esas chicas lo tienen acorralado —murmuró Tenten._

—_A todo el mundo le gusta meterse con él._

—_Lo siento —se escuchó que murmuraba el chico, estaba bastante apenado._

—_¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir! —gritó la chica. _

_Bien, en ese momento me entraron ganas de meterle un puñetero yunque por donde mejor le cayera y tirarla al río más cercano. No me gustan las niñatas que se creen superior y abusan de las personas tímidas. Sentí mi vena palpitar por sangre. Inspiré tan fuerte como pude, llenando mis pulmones de aire suficiente y lo solté de golpe._

—_¡HEY, DEJADLE EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

_Las dos chicas quedaron en estado de shock, creo que les tomó por sorpresa semejante grito. Y es que algunas veces, mi sentido de la justicia me pierde._

_En tanto el pobre chico salió corriendo, chillando como un crío. Paso por mi lado dirigiéndome una leve mirada. Supongo que era agobiante sentirse así. No sabía que después de esto lo viviría en carne propia, me marginarían igual que a él..._

—_¡¿Quién demonios es esa? —gritó una de las tipas._

—_Esa pagará por esto —sentenció con voz desafiante._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Así fue como me convertí en su objetivo. Tenten un día se me acercó y me dijo.

—Lo siento, pero... no queremos que nos molesten también.

Y con esa mediocre disculpa se alejó de mi lado junto a Ino. Perdí a mis amigas... una a una... aunque en estos momentos pienso que no se les puede llamar amigas a semejante persona.

Ahora, solo me queda Nobitani...

—¿Quieres un sándwich de Yakisoba, Sakura-san? —preguntó tendiéndome una bolsa con el famoso snack. Había tomado la costumbre de almorzar conmigo. Siempre llegaba, sin excepción y eso me hacia tremendamente feliz.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿no era muy difícil de conseguir? —y era verdad era muy popular entre los estudiantes, y costaba trabajo encontrar.

—Sí, pero para mí es fácil...

Ahora que lo pienso, todos lo usan como recadero, y siempre le exigían conseguir cosas imposibles. Pobre...

—Toma, también algo de leche —me tendió una caja individual con una enorme sonrisa. Era realmente adorable.

—¡Gracias! —grité efusivamente. A veces me daban ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento. Es mi culpa que...

—No te preocupes por eso —lo interrumpí antes de que se echara la culpa una y otra vez, se le veía bastante deprimido por eso— no es culpa tuya, nobi... quiero decir, Sasuke-san. No podemos ser culpables de que exista gente tan malvada —sonreí sinceramente, tratando de transmitirle algo de paz.

—Sakura-san... ¡toma! —gritó nervioso y sonrojado.

Lo observé por un momento con un enorme signo de interrogación en mi cabeza. Me devolvió la mirada algo tímido, sonreí y tomé entre mis manos lo que me extendía.

—¡NOBITANI! —ambos dimos un respingo por la sorpresa. Alguien lo estaba llamando para uno de sus mandados.

Dos chicos con apariencia de matones aparecieron ante nosotros.

—¿Donde esta mi sándwich de Yakisoba?

—Espera, ahora lo traigo. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió apresurado.

Lo observé correr por el pasillo donde siempre nos quedábamos a comer, era silencioso y solitario. Sonreí al verlo correr, parecía un niño. Sin razón alguna tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo.

—¡Oh no!

Suspiré preocupada, pero él se levantó como si nada y siguió con su camino. A veces tropezaba con sus propios pies. Pffft era una gran persona.

No sabía su verdadero nombre hasta hoy, pero parece un buen chico. Y me hace feliz poder conocerlo.

Observé el papel que me entregó Sasuke. ¡Wow! Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta. ¡Era un ticket para ver a East Robo! ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera algo así? Y sobre todo, que me lo regalara tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ver eso de él? Qué importaba que fuera torpe o que su atractivo físico no fuera el de un adonis, su dulzura y honestidad era más maravilloso que un rostro bonito.

~.~

Llegue bastante entusiasmada hasta el Club Kamaro, donde sería el concierto de mi grupo favorito. Llevaba mis adoradas converse grises, medias rayadas hasta las rodillas, un short gris, camiseta blanca con una raya roja en el medio y una chaqueta negra sin mangas.

A un lado de la entrada había un gran póster con la fotografía de East Robo que anunciaba un nuevo single. Después de este concierto tendré que comprármelo.

Me quedé embobada observando a Screw, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas. Era realmente patética, solo se trataba de una fotografía, ¡por kami-sama! Pero no podía negar que se veía condenadamente sexy. Con ese aire rebelde que solo él podía tener, su cabello alborotado, su típica sudadera con capucha y su pose de siempre, sacando la lengua con su _piercing_ a la vista. Oh kami, mi mente comenzaba a divagar cada vez que él sacaba esa lengua. ¡Daría mi riñón por besarlo!

Bien, será mejor que me mueva hacia mi lugar antes de que comience a sangrar por la nariz. Busqué por unos minutos el lugar que me correspondía, era bastante estúpida para ubicarme, pero con ayuda de un encargado pude dar con el sitio.

Mi sorpresa al verlo fue mayúscula. ¡Era un asiento VIP! ¿Soy como una invitada? Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? ¡Estoy casi encima del escenario! Un par de pasos y podría fácilmente subir.

Cuando comenzó el concierto, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir. ¡Estaba realmente cerca de Screw! Oh kami, ayúdame a no lanzarme hasta ese pedazo de hombre.

Son tan sorprendentes como recordaba. ¡Gracias Nobitani! Mañana tendré que agradecerle.

Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus canciones, hasta que el tumulto de gente se enardeció. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡me van a aplastar! Malditos brutos, moriré como un sándwich o asfixiada, lo que ocurra primero.

Ugh, me siento mareada. Tanto luchar y estar apretada contra la barra que impide acercarse al escenario siento que me desplomaré en cualquier momento.

¿Uh? ¿Una balada? ¡Estoy salvada! Han dejado de moverse como peces fuera del agua. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es muy raro en él que cante una canción de amor. Aunque, no me sorprende, puede cantar de todo.

Es muy bonita, me gusta mucho esta nueva canción. ¿Será ésta la que promocionaba el anuncio? Hmm, siento como... si la estuviese cantando solo para mí.

Screw se ve totalmente absorto en la canción, está poniendo todo su sentimiento en ella. Se ve adorable.

¡No puede ser! Acaba de... ¿mirarme? Oh kami, me dará un infarto aquí mismo. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo, ¿será posible? Por supuesto que no. Hay mucha gente aquí. Pudo haber mirado a cualquiera. ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! Soy tan tonta, debería aplaudirme en la cara.

—¡Gracias a todos por venir esta noche al concierto!

Aww su voz es tan maravillosa. ¡Estoy tan feliz de haber venido! Esa canción ha sido lo mejor. Aunque... no puedo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido.

No puedo evitar... estar enamorada de él...

~.~

Un nuevo día en el instituto. La rutina comienza como todos los días. Me dirigí al casillero tomando mis zapatos para cambiarme, tirando la basura que había allí como todas las mañanas. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que darle las gracias a Sasuke-kun.

—¡Sakura-san! —oh justo a tiempo. A veces pienso si es capaz de leer la mente.

Sasuke corría por el pasillo hacia donde me encontraba con mis zapatos ya cambiados, pero al pasar por un grupo de chicas, una de ellas le ha puesto el pie, logrando que el pobre Sasuke tropezara rodando hasta caer en mis pies. ¡Esta gente no se da por vencido!

—He... ¡hey!

—¡Nobitani es el mejor! ¡Es tan torpe! —gritaron detrás de nosotros. Les dirigí una mirada asesina, la cual ignoraron olímpicamente. Como si fuera a inspirar miedo.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¡Me has asustado! ¿Estás bien? —chillé arrodillada frente a él.

—Owww, perdona. Soy tan patoso —dijo lloriqueando sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Pffft... hahahaha! —la situación era tan cómica que no pude resistirme.

—¿Eh? —me observó curioso dedicándome una sonrisa— ¿soy tan divertido?

No importa lo que haga, no puedo odiarle como las demás personas.

—Gracias por las entradas.

—Oh de nada —me dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Solía hacer eso cuando se avergonzaba o estaba nervioso.

Lo observé sonriente hasta que me percaté de su mano.

—¡Tu mano está sangrando! —chillé histérica. Como si fuera a morir por una magulladura.

—Oh, si... seguramente cuando me caí —respondió indiferente. Bueno, ¿que más puedo esperar? Seguramente esto era pan de cada día.

—¿Estás bien de verdad?

—Sí, estoy bien —se observó la mano detenidamente— solo tengo que lamerlo.

Jeez sí que era un chico extraño. Lo observé mientras se lamía su mano izquierda.

¡¿Uh? ¡Esperen un momento! Su lengua... Mis ojos se abrieron completamente.

—Ugh, que mal sabe...

¿Uh? ¡¿Que fue eso?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándome curioso. Seguramente mi cara debía ser un completo poema.

—Oh nada... —negué frenéticamente moviendo mis manos exageradamente.

¿Un piercing en su lengua? Oh kami... no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? la imagen de él lamiendo su mano me volvía una y otra vez. Debo haberlo imaginado, ¿no? Claro, debe haber sido un trozo de caramelo, ¿verdad? Me quedé absorta buscando miles de posibilidades.

—A propósito, ¿qué opinas del concierto de ayer? —preguntó Sasuke sobresaltándome.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente, giré mi rostro hacia él robóticamente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Primero su lengua, y ahora ¿esto?

—¿Uh? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

—¿Te gustó? —volvió a preguntar. Y nuevamente mi corazón latió con fuerza. Como si respondiera a _esa_ voz. Lo miré de reojo y su expresión había cambiado a una completamente seria. Algo inusual en Sasuke.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué habla como si fuese Screw? ¿Será que la imagen del piercing me ha dejado tan estúpida e imagino cosas? Su voz ha cambiado, no es la que siempre escucho de él.

Me obligué a reaccionar, debía parecer loca.

—Él canto una canción de amor. Sentí como si me la estuviese cantando a mí. ¿No es gracioso? —aun podía escuchar la canción en mi mente, y el momento en que su mirada chocó con la mía.

Oh... necesito dejar de fantasear. Todo esto me está haciendo mal.

—Esa canción **era** para ti —contestó sonriendo de lado. Sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

—¿Uh?

Me detuve en seco en mi lugar y lo observé. De verdad eres... ¿Screw? Los latidos aumentaron nuevamente, el pobre debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por bombear tanta sangre.

—Hey, ¡Nobitani! ¡Estoy sediento! —nuevamente nos interrumpieron.

—Vale, ¡ya voy! —gritó caminando hacia los chicos, como siempre obediente. Se volteó levemente despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa— nos vemos luego, Sakura-san.

—Uh... vale...

Es imposible... no puede ser. "Esa canción era para ti..." una y otra vez resonaba en mi cabeza.

Pasé nuevamente por el anuncio del nuevo single deteniéndome en Screw. No pueden ser la misma persona... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello... su lengua, su voz, "esa canción era para ti..."

¡Agh! Me jale los cabellos chillando como desquiciada. La gente que pasaba por mi lado me observaban curiosos, me importaba un soberano rábano la verdad.

—¡Me encanta la nueva canción de East Robo! —escuché la voz de Tenten que iba unos metros más adelante.

—¡Ya me lo he comprado! —chilló Ino.

Vaya, seguían juntas.

Seguí mi camino ignorandolas hasta una tienda de discos.

—1260 yenes por favor —anunció el dependiente.

Como prometí, compre la nueva canción. _MI_ canción. ¿Podía ser cierto?

~.~

Necesito calmarme estoy muy nerviosa, ¡tanto que la nariz no para de sangrarme! Estoy completamente sonrojada. No puedo parar de pensar en ello.

Abrí de golpe mi casillero, saque mis zapatos entre la basura tirándola furiosa al suelo mientras me colocaba una mano en mi nariz, tratando de evitar que siguiera goteando. ¡Esto me estaba volviendo loca! Sufriré un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

—¡Sakura-saaaaaan!

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, venia corriendo como siempre, con una sonrisa y agitando su mano.

—Ah, Sasuke-kun —oh diablos, me tiemblan mis piernas. Creo que si él no fuera Screw, ¡terminaría de igual forma enamorada de él!

—Hey, Nobitani —llamó un chico que pasaba por el pasillo.

—Otra vez no... —suspiré sabiendo lo que venía.

El chico puso su pie en el camino de Sasuke haciendo que rodara una vez más, de manera que parecía casi imposible para una persona.

—¡¿Estás bien? —corrí hacia él preocupada, agachándome a su lado.

—hahaha —su risa inundo el pasillo mientras se sobaba su dolorida cabeza— estoy bien, gracias —sonrió sinceramente.

Giré mi rostro escondiéndome de su vista. Podía jurara que estaba roja. No puedo mirarle a la cara, ¡maldición qué me sucede!

—¿Quieres un sándwich de Yakisoba?

—¡Claro, gracias! —dije más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¡Solo es Nobitani! Kami no puedo creerlo.

Estábamos sentados apoyados en la pared de nuestro habitual pasillo. Comencé a comer para distraerme, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Al menos de mi parte. Generalmente le hablaba normal, pero ahora no puedo mantener su mirada y no sé qué demonios decir.

—Tienes comida en tu rostro —dijo Sasuke con _esa_ voz nuevamente.

Quedé paralizada cuando sentí su mano cerca de mi boca. No pude hacer nada, solo mirar al frente, sintiendo el roce de sus largos dedos.

—Deberías comer más despacio —lo escuche decir y creo que se llevó la mano con restos de _mi_ boca a _sus_ labios.

Estaba ardiendo, mi corazón no sabía si detenerse o arrancar a mil por hora y mis manos temblaban.

—¿Sakura-san? —caí deslizándome por la pared como una muñeca. Desmayada por sobredosis de nervios.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Esa conducta tan _cool_ es impropia de él. Solo hace que me confunda más, ¡y que mi imaginación vuele a niveles insospechados! Quiere matarme.

—Oh, a propósito —habló una vez que pude volver en mí. Rebuscó entre su bolsillo— toma —me tendió con una sonrisa un papel.

¿Uh? ¿Otra entrada para East Robo? Oh kami bendito.

—Y... —levanté mi vista de la entrada y lo mire fijamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma— también necesito hablar contigo después del concierto. Es importante —anunció serio, nuevamente con esa expresión impropia de él— ¿puedes esperar detrás del escenario?

Bien, ¿este chico quería verme con un ataque cerebral? Pronto estaría con la baba colgando incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

¿Qué significaba? ¿El también iría al concierto? O es que, ¿él dará el concierto? Levanté mi vista nuevamente y me encontré con sus enormes gafas mirándome. Todo se detuvo, creo que no fui capaz de escuchar nada más, hasta que un grito me sacó de mi estado catatónico.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estas, Nobitani? —¡maldita sea! ¡Como vuelvan a interrumpir los machacare a todos!

Todos los días era igual, cuando creo que él me dirá algo importante, ¡todo se va al carajo por culpa de los inútiles que no son capaces de hacer sus propias cosas!

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —grito Sasuke mientras corría.

Me quede como estatua en mi lugar, podía sentir mis piernas agarrotadas pero no me importaba. También sentía un sofocante calor en mis mejillas y mis manos no dejaban de temblar con el ticket entre ellas. Lo observé absorta, nuevamente era en la fila uno, el asiento en la zona VIP...

Oh kami, ¡tengo que calmarme! No tengo que hacerme ilusiones. Me cachetee en mis mejillas para despertar del trance, me levante feliz y comencé a correr hasta el salón cantando la nueva canción de East Robo. _Mi canción..._

Lo que yo no sabía, es que en ese momento un par de chicas nos había visto y no podía imaginarme lo que me pasaría después...

~.~

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche de los nervios, por las imágenes de Sasuke y por lo que me esperaría hoy. Me pregunto qué quiere hablar conmigo.

—Hey, ¡Sakura-san! —¿uh? Me detuve a medio camino al escuchar mi nombre. Me giré interrogativa para encontrarme con dos chicas, eran del instituto— ¡que coincidencia!

Oh no. Las miré detenidamente, ellas jamás me hablaban si no era para insultarme.

—¿También vas a ver a East Robo?

—Si... —no supe qué más podía decir.

—¡Wow! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!

Esto no me gusta nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué no seguí mi camino?

—El problema es... que no tenemos suficientes entradas.

Kami, ¿por qué existe gente como aquella?

—¡Increíble! ¡Asiento VIP! ¿Como la has conseguido? Son difíciles de encontrar, por no decir costosas... —¿a quien le importaba?

—¡Gracias! Kya ha ha ha

Me sentí miserable. Totalmente humillada, sentada en el suelo apoyada en una pared al lado del recinto donde era el concierto. Sucia, con magulladuras y todas mis cosas tiradas en el suelo. Aun me pregunto, ¿por qué no luché? ¿Por qué no me defendí? Oh claro, por mi estúpido sentido de pacifista, "no pelear, ni golpear, no insultar ni maltratar física o psicológicamente a nadie..." ¡maldita sea! Esto era injusto, ¿por qué demonios me pasa esto? Soy una completa estúpida.

"También necesito hablar contigo después del concierto. Es importante." "¿Puedes esperarme detrás del escenario?" Esas palabras de Nobitani me resonaban en mi estúpida cabeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se han llevado mi entrada...

—¿Quién es esa?

—Que sucia...

Susurraba la gente que transitaba por allí. Seguramente irían al concierto. ¡Por qué no se van a freír espárragos! Nadie se detiene a ayudarme, nadie me pregunta si estoy bien, o si me han asaltado. A nadie le importa.

No puedo ver a Sasuke-kun así. Sería vergonzoso y humillante. No hay nada más que hacer, iré directo a casa y lloraré como una magdalena encerrada en mi cuarto. Mientras, podía adelantar el trabajo, ya que sentía como mis lágrimas caían antes de tiempo desconsoladas por mis mejillas.

Lo siento, Sasuke... No podré reunirme contigo.

~.~

—¡Wow! ¡Ha sido el mejor de los conciertos!

—¡Screw estaba tan guapo!

Vaya, ¿lo harán a propósito? Todos hablaban de lo maravilloso que estuvo. Oh no, por favor, ¡no llores aquí! Debo ser fuerte, todo estará bien. Necesito decirle que lo siento, sé que él entenderá. Es una buena persona. ¡Agh! No puedo evitarlo, ¡mis lagrimas son unas traicioneras!

—Sakura-san

Oh por santísimo kami, mi corazón ha dado una exagerada pirueta en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo ha temblado como una hoja, me siento indefensa, todo esto que me produce Nobitani, jamás soñé con sentirme así cerca de él.

—¡¿Q...? —sentí su mano agarrar mi muñeca con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimar. Estamos hablando de él, una persona incapaz de dañar.

—¿Cómo te has hecho estas heridas? —oh puedo sentir que está enojado, al menos esta diferente, no ha llegado corriendo con su sonrisa plasmada en su angelical rostro. ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?

Me observaba detenidamente, supongo que llamé la atención ya que en mis rodillas tenía varias magulladuras y me puse una bandita donde tenía la herida más fea. No funcionó solo con maquillaje.

—Oh... me caí ayer y no pude ir al concierto —traté de ser bastante convincente, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien mentir— perdona —agaché mi cabeza al notar su fría expresión— está bien. Solo son magulladuras... —intenté sonreír.

—En ese caso...

Acercó su rostro a mi mano, sacó su lengua y lamió la pequeña herida que tenía en la palma de mi mano. Me quedé congelada, ¿él estaba haciendo eso? Cerré mis ojos al sentir su lengua y el _piercing_ en mi piel. ¡Por los calzones de kami-sama! ¡En verdad tiene un _piercing_! Mi respiración se hizo irregular, genial, estaba excitada con solo sentir _eso_ en su lengua. Miles de imágenes pervertidas amenazaron con darme una hemorragia nasal.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que se apartaba, aun sujetando firmemente mi mano y vi como se relamía los labios con su _piercing_ danzando en su sensual lengua. ¿Desde cuando Nobitani me parecía tan sensual?

—Maldita sea, me han arruinado mi precioso plan —dijo bastante furioso, mirándome por encima de sus gafas que se habían bajado un poco, y _esa_ mirada la había visto en otra persona. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos claramente.

—¡Nobitani! —¡kyaaaa! Decidido, ¡correrá sangre en este preciso momento! Les advertí que si nos interrumpían nuevamente ¡ardería troya!

—Tú tienes entradas para ver a East Robo, ¿verdad? —me puse colorada hasta las orejas. ¿A caso traía mas entradas? ¿Planeaba darme otra?— te las hemos visto.

—Dánoslas, o te las quitaremos —sentenciaron ambas chicas. ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Tenían complejo de _Yankee_?

—¡Cerrad el pico! —gritó Sasuke, dejando en shock a las pobres chicas que jamás se imaginaron verlo así. De hecho, ni yo misma lo creo— ¡ahora tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo!

Continuo gritando, creo que ha perdido la paciencia por fin. Me pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él, pude sentir su aroma varonil y calidez, tan mágico que me nublo el juicio.

—Decidles a todos que nos veremos en el gimnasio —ordenó fríamente. Las tipas aun seguían mudas de asombro.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —chilló furiosa una de las chicas cuando logró reaccionar.

Comenzó a caminar llevándome con él aun con su brazo en mí, me tenía fuertemente abrazada. No pude saber si me puse aun mas colorada o no.

—Sakura-san... —su voz volvió a ser calmada, pero no era la voz típica de Nobitani, era _esa_ voz— ayer estuve cantando para ti.

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. Lo sabía, él es Screw.

Lo miré de soslayo, su perfil era perfecto. Sus labios se veían apetitosos, mas aun sabiendo quien era ahora, su nariz respingada, sus ojos y su expresión seria. Ya no era Nobitani, era el cantante de mi grupo favorito.

—Me vengaré por ti —sentenció, acentuando su agarre apretándome contra él.

Oh kami, me va a empezar a sangrar la nariz otra vez. Eso significaba, ¿que sabía el por qué no fui al concierto?

~.~

El gimnasio estaba repleto. No sé cómo consiguieron las chicas que todos los estudiantes llegaran, ya que fue una orden de "Nobitani" pero allí estaban. Se escuchaban murmullos, todos se preguntaban que sucedía.

—¿Sabes para que es esta reunión?

—¡¿Qué? East Robo esta aquí?

—¡No puede ser! He oído que Nobitani va a cantar.

—¿En serio?

Las luces se apagaron dejando el gimnasio en penumbras. Los murmullos se incrementaron mientras una luz apareció en el escenario. Lentamente Sasuke camino hasta situarse frente al micrófono, quedando en el centro de la única luz.

—Um… uh... bienvenidos a la transformación especial... —anuncio Sasuke.

—¿Uh? ¿Nobitani?

—¡Vete a casa!

—Boooooo!

—¡Canta nobitani!

—Booooo

—...de East Robo —silencio.

Todo quedo quieto, los que estaban platicando entre amigos, se giraron a observar asombrados al chico nerd de la escuela.

—Maldita sea, sois tan molestos —dijo Sasuke con su voz real— me he quedado calladito hasta ahora porque no quería que me molestara nadie —llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus gafas— ...pero ya he tenido suficiente —se las quitó por completo, revelando sus hermosos ojos negros.

Entonces, esa era la razón. Supongo que ser molestado por ser nerd era mucho mejor que ser agobiado por las fans por ser un rock star.

—¡¿En serio?

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Wah!¡ —gritaron eufóricas todas las chicas.

—Quiero que todos vosotros... —hizo una pausa mirándolos detenidamente. Se acercó al micrófono y gritó con su ronca voz de rock star— ¡dejéis de llamarme Nobitani!

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pude escuchar un ensordecedor grito por parte de todos. Sin duda era una sorpresa encontrarse con semejante noticia. El pobre chico que tanto molestaban, no era más que ¡el famoso cantante de rock!

Me encontraba detrás de una de las cortinas al lado del escenario. Sasuke me pidió que me quedara allí. Francamente cuando se quito las gafas y reveló su identidad, sentí un enorme agujero en mi estomago. Aunque me lo hizo saber de cierta forma cuando dijo que ayer en el concierto había cantado para mí, ¡no dejaba de ser asombroso! Mi mandíbula seguramente llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Es East Robo! —corazones flotaban alrededor de las chicas. ¡Ja! después de marginar al pobre chico.

Sasuke se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme escolar quedando con una camiseta gris con rayas rojas. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

Es impresionante... Me he quedado sin habla y mi corazón ha comenzado con una loca carrera llevando sangre extra a mis mejillas. Kami, esto es un sueño.

—¡Screw! ¡Somos tus mayores fans! —chillaron mis ex amigas Ino y Tenten. La verdad, ya me había olvidado de ellas.

—Gracias, pero... —las observó indiferente— no os soporto, chicas —ambas quedaron en shock.

Si fuera más malvada como lo son ellas, me habría reído con ganas delante de sus narices, pero mi sentido común no lo permite, supongo que todo se paga en esta vida, ¿no?

Luego de esa revelación hacia sus fans, comenzó con el improvisado concierto. Pude verlo nuevamente tocando, con su carisma fluyendo por sus poros. No pude dejar de observarlo, su guitarra tenia vida propia, y aunque su cabello no estaba alborotado, ya que supuestamente debía tener el aspecto de Nobitani, se veía de igual forma muy sexy.

Los otros compañeros eran dos bajistas, uno rubio de enorme sonrisa y el otro era alto, cabello largo en una coleta y ojos extrañamente grises, cosas de rock star supongo. Y por último el baterista, un tipo enorme de pelo naranjo y piercing.

—¡No os oigo! —¡oh kami se ve tan sensual!

Ha convertido el gimnasio en una sala de conciertos, es realmente mágico.

"Sakura-san, ayer estuve cantando para ti."

Así que... este concierto... ¿también es para mí? Este es el mejor regalo. No pude asistir al concierto en el cual me encontraría con él, pero esto es mucho mejor.

Estoy tan nerviosa y conmovida... Estoy tan feliz que estoy llorando en vez de sángrame la nariz...

—Sakura-san —escuche mi nombre resonar en el gimnasio. Levante mi vista encontrándome con su mano extendida hacia mí. ¿En qué momento dejó de cantar? — tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

Mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, enfocaron alrededor, todos estaban observándome, sus compañeros de banda sonreían sinceramente. No supe como llegue hasta él.

—¿Serás mi novia? —después de preguntarme eso, cogió mi mano estrechándola fuertemente. Pude escuchar gritos de chicas y silbidos por parte de los hombres.

Nos observamos por unos segundos en que todo se volvió realmente como si estuviésemos en otra dimensión. Tiró de mi mano acercándome a él a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mi rostro y unía sus labios con los míos.

¿Dije que ya no sangraba por la nariz? Bien, me retracto. Era el mejor beso de mi vida, aunque por supuesto, era el primero que probaba. Pero estaba segura que no habría otro igual. Pude sentir su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso, aflorando mi imaginación con miles de imágenes... ¿y saben por qué? ¡Por fin pude sentir su _piercing_ de su lengua! En cualquier momento comienza mi hemorragia nasal...

Ya no soy más una chica corriente. Pero no creo que tuviese el coraje... de hacer algo parecido a esto otra vez.

**Fin**.~

_*se refiere a Nobita Nobi, de doraemon._

Annyeong! Esta es la primera historia SakuxSasu, y aunque la historia en sí es del mangaka Kikuchi Kamaro, no es exactamente igual. Puse un poquito de mi imaginación para hacerlo más entretenido. Como ven, la personalidad de Sasuke no se parece mucho, pero cuando se muestra como cantante sí que tiene un aire, o al menos me recuerda a él, quizás también se deba a su apariencia, ese cabello de cacatúa de Screw...

Lo encontré en el baúl donde tengo tooodos mis mangas. Personalmente, éste manga es mi favorito. Me encanta Neji! Es tan sensual, ya saben, me gustan los hombres con _piercing_ en la lengua. Debo agradecer que mi novio tenga uno, yay! hahaha En todo caso, yo también tengo uno. No piensen que soy pervertida... oh si? :)  
>Bueno como sea, hay un segundo capitulo, pero no fue de mi agrado. Incluso el mismo Kikuchi dijo que se lió haciéndolo, demoró tanto que está consciente de que quizás no será lo que esperemos. Por lo que no lo subí de inmediato, y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo, por si luego me preguntan por ello ^^<p>

Ja ne!


End file.
